


Koleś z neta

by Sheefie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art, E-mail, Friendship/Love, Internet, Loneliness, M/M, Male Friendship, Steve Feels, nowa znajomość, samotność, słabości, tatoo, użalanie się nad sobą
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheefie/pseuds/Sheefie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve to student ASP, który ma trudności z nawiązywaniem kontaktów z ludźmi. Poznaje przez internet chłopaka i postanawia zostać jego przyjacielem w realnym życiu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi. Był zawstydzony tą sytuacją. Chociaż nie… nie tyle zawstydzony ile przejęty. Serce waliło mu mocno. Niewątpliwie był **bardzo** przejęty. Chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie denerwował. 

Spoglądał nerwowo na boki, przyglądając się ludziom, którzy spokojnie kroczyli po parku. Jedni przechadzali się z dziećmi, inni grali w jakieś prowizoryczne gry na powietrzu. Dostrzegł nawet uroczą starszą parę, która siedziała na ławce niedaleko tej, na której sam się znajdował. 

Postanowił to właśnie na nich zawiesić dłużej wzrok. Może to, dlatego że wyglądali tak idealnie. Byli już oboje w sile wieku. Wyglądali pięknie. Pewnie, dlatego że byli razem i mogli cieszyć się sobą. Staruszka trzymała swojego, najprawdopodobniej, męża za rękę i opowiadała mu coś, zaciekle gestykulując. Ten od czasu do czasu uśmiechał się do niej albo śmiał cicho. 

Steve chciałby mieć tyle szczęścia, co oni. Być ze swoją połówką szczęśliwie do końca życia. Tylko, że nie miał tej upragnionej drugiej części. Nie dziwił się z resztą. Nikt nigdy nie był nim dłużej zainteresowany. Zawsze zakładał, że to przez swoje słabe strony jest zawsze odtrącany przez kobiety. 

Był dość niski jak na faceta. Goście w jego wieku przerastali go mocno. Był słaby. Wątłe ręce i nogi. Chuda twarz. Nie było, na czym zawiesić oka. W dodatku charakter dawał wiele do życzenia. Może i był odważny jak na takiego wypierdka, ale wiele to nie zmieniało. Nikt mu tego nie gratulował. Za to często obrywał, kiedy stawiał się jakimś nieuprzejmym gościom albo zwracał im uwagę, bo niszczyli mienie publiczne. 

Kobiety traktowały go protekcjonalnie. W końcu, kto nie chciałby się opiekować taką miernotą? Nawet nie potrafił z nimi rozmawiać. Uważał siebie za frajera. Nie tańczył nigdy z żadną dziewczyną. Może to, dlatego że nie chodził na dyskoteki… jednak, po co na nie chodzić skoro i tak nikt nie jest tobą zainteresowany? 

Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i westchnął głośno, widząc swoje odbicie. Utwierdził się tym, że nie jest ani trochę zjawiskowy tak jak inni mężczyźni. Jedyne, co mogło ciekawić kogokolwiek to były tatuaże na jego ciele. Napis ‘’Brooklyn” rozłożony na cztery palce każdej ręki. Kręgi kręgosłupa wytatuowane na plecach. Więcej chyba nikt nigdy nie widział. Co najwyżej lekarz na badaniach albo rodzice. W końcu nigdy nie musiał się dla nikogo rozbierać i raczej tego unikał przy innych. Nie lubił swojego cherlawego ciała i nie lubił, gdy ktoś zwracał na to uwagę. Wtedy po prostu zaciskał mocniej usta i milczał. 

Nacisnął boczny przycisk komórki i wyświetlił godzinę na ekranie. Była już osiemnasta. Nawet kilka minut po pełnej godzinie, ale to nie było ważne. Każdy może się spóźnić albo po prostu nie przyjść…

Steve włożył telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i westchnął głośno, wplatając palce w swoje włosy. Przeczesał je nerwowo, po czym się rozejrzał. Wiele się nie zmieniło przez te kilka minut rozmyślań.

Był umówiony.

Jednak nie wiedział czy to spotkanie dojdzie do skutku. To znaczy… on sam został poproszony o nie, ale równie dobrze mógł zostać wystawiony, prawda? Przecież często tak się działo. Wcale by się nie zdziwił z takiego obrotu sytuacji, ale nie byłby też zły. 

Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, próbując uspokoić nerwy. Chciał wyglądać na wyluzowanego, ale wcale tak się nie czuł. Nawet jakaś kobieta zauważyła jego nerwowe podrygiwanie nogą, gdy zawiesiła na nim wzrok i miętoszenie w dłoniach materiału spodni. Uśmiechnęła się wtedy do niego. On odpowiedział na uśmiech, ale był tym tylko bardziej zmieszany. Wyglądał aż tak źle?

I kolejne oddechy. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni i wszedł na swój e-mail. Kto w dzisiejszych czasach rozmawia z ludźmi przez maila? Na samą myśl parsknął śmiechem i odszukał wybraną wiadomość. 

Specjalnie założył nowy adres, aby kontaktować się ze swoim nowo poznanym znajomym. Pisali bardzo często i bardzo rozwlekle. Najwyraźniej obydwoje lubili opowiadać o swoich myślach, poglądach i przeczuciach. Przynajmniej tak można było wywnioskować po niektórych treściach. Wylewali wzajemnie swoje żale i mówili sobie rzeczy, do których żaden by się pewnie nie przyznał na głos. Przyjemnie było mieć z kimś bliższy kontakt. Tym bardziej, kiedy realne życie nie jest specjalnie kolorowe. 

_(…) Wiem, że może zabrzmieć to dziwnie, ale bardzo zależałoby mi na spotkaniu. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, iż mogę popsuć tym naszą relację, jednak bardzo byłbym zadowolony gdybym mógł Cię poznać twarzą w twarz. Znamy się już jakiś czas wirtualnie. Spróbujmy czegoś nowego. Zawsze możesz mi napluć w twarz jak zrobię coś nie tak. (…)_

Po przeczytaniu tego blondyn uśmiechnął się. Jego rozmówca wiedział, że był w gorącej wodzie kąpany i narwany – przynajmniej, jeżeli chodziło o obietnice, walki w zaułkach, czy tego typu ceregiele. 

-Steve? – chłopak usłyszał głos, który zagłuszył jego myśli. Zamrugał oczami, przełykając nadmiar śliny i uniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, który stał przed nim. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak faktycznie ubierze się na czarno. Było lato, słońce prażyło… on w tym czasie robił za baterię na energię słoneczną. Glany, poszarpane spodnie, koszulka z krótkimi rękawkami i bandaż na lewym przedramieniu. 

Przeniósł wzrok jeszcze wyżej, wpatrując się w niego. Chłopak miał zrobioną kitkę z średniej długości brązowych włosów. Chyba nie specjalnie wysilił się, aby je uczesać, ale blondynowi to nie przeszkadzało.

-Steve?

-Przepraszam – wychrypiał chłopak i chrząknął. Miał wrażenie jakby ze stresu zaschło mu zupełnie w ustach, a może to przez to, że siedział na słońcu od dłuższego czasu. Wstał z ławki i wystawił do niego rękę. – Bucky, tak?

Szatyn przytaknął głową i uścisnął jego dłoń na powitanie. Wyglądali jakby obydwojga zżerały nerwy. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali tylko i w milczeniu przyglądali się sobie. Rąk także nie zabrali. 

Dopiero po chwili Bucky postanowił się odsunąć i powiedział:

-Faktycznie jesteś chuchrowaty.

-Miałem wrażenie, że to powiesz –skrzywił się blondyn, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się i dokończył prawie z wyrzutem. – A ja oczekiwałem bardziej napakowanego kolesia, sądząc po tym jak się opisywałeś. Zawiodłeś mnie, Barnes.

Zapadła kolejna cisza, ale ta była znacznie krótsza. Przerwał ją śmiech wyższego chłopaka, który chyba musiał przetrawić otrzymaną informację, żeby jakoś zareagować.


	2. Chapter 2

Całą drogę przeszli w ciszy. Na szczęście trasa nie była zbyt długa. Postanowili iść do lodziarni, która znajdowała się tuż za rogiem ulicy, gdzie była główna brama parku. Chyba żaden z nich nie chciał już ani minuty dłużej spędzać na słońcu, a tym bardziej Bucky, który nie miał zbyt dobrego pomysłu na ubranie się. 

Steve był nieco zakłopotany tą sytuacją. Tak jak z resztą całym spotkaniem. Jednak uspokoił się, gdy tylko zobaczył, że szatyn mimo swojej pokerowej twarzy też jest zestresowany. To było tylko towarzyskie, pierwsze spotkanie, a nie jakaś tam randka… nie powinni się niczym martwić. 

Blondyn kupił dla siebie chyba największy deser, jaki tylko miał możliwość do zakupienia. Po co się ograniczać? To on czekał na słońcu w duszny dzień. Mama zawsze powtarzała… nie jedz lodów, gdy jest gorąco, bo może to odbić się na twoim zdrowiu. Chrzanić to. Może nacieszyć się tą małą… dużą przyjemnością. Pewnie nawet nie zmieści w siebie tyle gałek lodów. Trudno. Jemu też się coś od życia należy. 

W tym momencie nawet zapomniał, że przecież się stresował. Nerwy powróciły, gdy tylko zasiedli do stolików i dostali swoje porcje. Sporo się różniły. 

-Jestem ciekaw czy takie chucherko zje to wszystko – zagaił z uśmiechem Bucky, rozsiadając się wygodnie na krześle. 

-Jesteś bardziej upierdliwy niż mi się wydawało – odpowiedział od razu Steve, odpierając atak na swoją osobę.

-Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem – wydusił z siebie ni stąd ni zowąd chłopak. Brzmiało to prawie tak jakby chciał od samego początku o tym powiedzieć, ale głupio było mu się przyznać. – Chciałem przyjechać motorem, ale coś się popsuło i nie miał zamiaru odpalić. Ślęczałem tam i próbowałem go naprawić, ale nie dało rady. Miałem się przebrać, ale stwierdziłem, że nie mam na to czasu i poszedłem na autobus. Tak czy siak… korki i te sprawy.

-To wyjaśnia, dlaczego jesteś tak fatalnie ubrany. Oczywiście mam na myśli funkcjonalność… nie styl – dodał do tego uśmieszek jakby jednak miał zamiar kwestionować obie rzeczy. 

-A co? – Barnes nachylił się odrobinę. – Nie lubisz groźnych chłopców? Moje glany cię odstraszyły?

-Powiedziałbym raczej, że potrzebna ci jeszcze do tego całego obrazka obroża, żeby utemperować ci ten niewyparzony język, panie macho – blondyn przyciszył głos, aby zabrzmiało to o wiele groźniej niż w rzeczywistości. 

-Uhuhu. „Pan macho” powiadasz? Widzę, że Stevie jest bardziej narwany niż by się to mogło wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Chcesz się bić? – zapytał po chwili, po czym złapał za swoją łyżkę, aby nabrać na nią trochę lodów miętowych i wpakował ją sobie do ust. – Ja tam wolałbym zjeść. Chyba twoja kraina lodowa rozpuszcza się szybciej niż moja. Myślę, że twój ognisty temperament je roztapia. 

Steve pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i zabrał się za jedzenie. Faktycznie. Jego porcja malała w oczach. Jakby to teraz był jego największy problem. Szkoda tylko, że zapomniał o braku stresu. Czy to w porządku kupować dla siebie aż tyle, gdy koleś obok już prawie skończył jeść? A czy jedzenie tego przy nowo poznanym facecie nie jest głupie i irracjonalnie krępujące? No… lody. To mówi samo za siebie. Każdy o tym wie. 

-Czekałeś na mnie długo? Nie spojrzałem na zegarek – zapytał po skończonym posiłku szatyn.

-Nie. Najwyżej piętnaście minut. Spokojnie. Nic mi się nie stało. Nie rozpłakałem się ani nie spaliłem na słońcu – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, dalej konsumując swoją porcję. 

-Na następne spotkanie przyjdę pół godziny później i wtedy też chciałbym zobaczyć twój spokój.

Miło było słyszeć z jego ust słowa, które sugerowałyby, że chciałby się spotkać kolejny raz. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą długo, ale rozmowa była bardzo przyjemna i w ich stylu. Inaczej tego ująć nie można było. 

-Wychodzi na to, że chcesz się dalej spotykać. Nie zawiodłeś się mną? Moim wyglądem i tak dalej…

-Nie. Czemu miałbym się zawieść? Wyglądasz tak jak się opisywałeś, a charakter… nie odbiegasz nim specjalnie od swojego sposobu pisania. Jest naprawdę spoko – pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie tych słów. – O okularach nic nie mówiłeś.

-Ach… to – blondyn zdjął szybko okulary, nadal trzymając w ustach łyżeczkę. – Zerówki. 

-Widzę, że prawdziwy z ciebie hipster. Każdy artysta tak ma? Wtedy, gdy wspomniałeś, że studiujesz na ASP myślałem, że jesteś takim typowym maniakiem dziwnego ubierania się. Wyobrażałem sobie ciebie, jako kolesia w kraciastej koszuli, krótkich spodenkach i z cardiganem do kolan… ah! I kolorową chustą wokół szyi. Przecież to jest najważniejsze.

-Nigdy się tak nie ubierałem, ale faktycznie niektórzy mają taki styl – odpowiedział po krótkim zamyśleniu. Musiał przy tym przypomnieć sobie osobliwości ze studiów. Tak. Tacy się zdarzali.

-Nawet mi ulżyło, że nie jesteś taką kolorową stertą bezsensownych ciuchów. To byłoby zabawne. 

-Dzięki za słowa pocieszenia. Widzę, że wierzysz w studentów ASP. Dzięki wielkie – powiedział z wielkim, udawanym oburzeniem Steve, odsuwając od siebie puste naczynie. 

-Patrz na mnie. Jestem niewidoczną osobliwością.

-Wyglądasz jak śmierć.

Bucky zaśmiał się na te słowa i potarł swoją zabandażowaną rękę. Trudno było stwierdzić czy był to bardziej nerwowy gest czy doskwierał mu jakiś ból, ale nie wyglądał na spiętego.

-Słabo sypiam. Pewnie to dodaje mi mroku. 

-Co ci się stało w rękę?- zapytał jakby nigdy nic Steve. Nawet nie pomyślał, że może to nie było najlepsze pytanie. Przecież nie znali się na tyle by luźno rozmawiać o wszystkich sytuacjach. Jednak przez ten cały czas pisania maili czuł jakąś więź z tym chłopakiem, która umacniała go w przekonaniu, iż znają się od dawna. 

-Zrobiłem sobie coś na siłowni. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie. Wróciłem z ćwiczeń i zaczęło mnie strasznie boleć- podniósł lekko palec do góry.- Nie. I nie mów mi, że mam iść z tym do lekarza. Słyszałem już to ze trzy razy. 

-Usłyszysz czwarty. Powinieneś iść z tym do lekarza, Bucky.

-Dzięki, mamciu. Już lecę w podskokach. Samo przejdzie. Jakbym miał liczyć ile razy sobie coś naderwałem to by mi chyba palców zabrakło – machnął lekceważąco zdrową ręką. 

Steve chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Był na tyle, blisko, że mógł łatwo stwierdzić, że należy do jego towarzysza. Usłyszał krótkie „przepraszam” i już po chwili widział jak chłopak odpisuje na wiadomość tekstową. 

-Czas szybko leci. Nie wiedziałem, że przesiedzieliśmy tu prawie półtorej godziny… chciałbym posiedzieć dłużej, ale obowiązki rodzinne. Sam rozumiesz… - uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco. 

-Oczywiście. Nie ma sprawy – blondyn pokiwał głową i wstał z miejsca, tak samo jak szatyn, który jeszcze zapisywał coś na lekko wygniecionej kartce, którą znalazł w kieszeni spodni. 

-Nie ma szans. Spotykamy się już za kilka dni. Co ty na to, cherlaku? – uśmiechnął się i podał mu karteczkę. Okazało się, że nabazgrał tam swój numer telefonu. Jasne. Przecież mieli tylko swoje adresy mailowe, aż do tego momentu. 

Pożegnali się i rozeszli po wspólnym zapłaceniu rachunku. Spotkanie trwało faktycznie krótko, ale Steve na pewno nie żałował. W końcu nie było tak źle jak sobie to wyobrażał. Był szczęśliwy z tego dnia. Dodatkowo nie wykluczało to tego, że mogą zamienić ze sobą parę słów jeszcze dziś.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzięki za kudosy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Steve miał rację. Jeszcze pod wieczór dostał wiadomość od chłopaka, gdzie ten opowiadał, czemu musiał już iść i przepraszał go. Blondyn nie był wcale zły z tego powodu. Rozumiał to w pełni. Czasami i u niego były takie sytuacje, w których musiał zainterweniować.

_(…) Dostałem wiadomość od siostry, że mama się źle poczuła. Nie chciała jej brać do lekarza sama, bo nie wiedziała czy dojdzie z nią do autobusu. A tak to jak wróciłem… pożyczyłem auto od sąsiadki i ich zawiozłem… Musiało to na pewno wyglądać jakbym uciekł, ale to nie było tak. Naprawdę miło mi się rozmawiało i chciałbym ponowić spotkanie, jeżeli to tylko możliwe. Chyba, że nie chcesz. Wtedy nie będę Cię zmuszał. (…)_

Rogers nie miał wątpliwości, że chłopak go nie okłamywał. W dodatku uważał za urocze to, że martwił się o jego zdanie. Aż miło się na sercu robiło, czytając to. Rzadko, kiedy Steve mógł podejmować decyzje, zazwyczaj był pomijany w większości sytuacji, jakie mu się w życiu przydarzyły, więc nikt się z jego zdaniem nie liczył. 

Pisali do późna w nocy, aż w końcu postanowili przejść na inną metodę przesyłania wiadomości. Jakiś komunikator internetowy będzie znacznie szybszy, a i tak będą mogli się rozpisywać tak jak lubili. 

Steve zastanawiał się, czemu wcześniej tego nie zrobili. Może, dlatego że blondyn bał się przywiązania? Miał wrażenie, że tym sposobem zbyt się uzależni od kontaktów z tym chłopakiem. Nie żeby było to coś złego. Po prostu ciężko mu było zawsze utrzymywać kontakty i nie spieprzać ich zupełnie przy najbliższej okazji. Tak. Tego chyba bał się najbardziej.

Z tą myślą i telefonem komórkowym na klatce piersiowej zasnął. Udało mu się na szczęście wstać o odpowiedniej godzinie bez nastawionego budzika (zapomniał o nim przez pisanie do późna z Buckym). 

Przeżył cały dzień zajęć bez większego problemu. Z resztą… czemu miałby być to problem? ASP to było miejsce, gdzie zawsze siebie widział. Czasami faktycznie profesorowie trochę przesadzali z odbiorem twórczości czy nadawaniem formy dzieł uczniów, ale można się było do tego przyzwyczaić. Z resztą… Steven lubił konstruktywną krytykę, dlatego wcale mu to nie wadziło. Nie miał też problemów z dostosowywaniem się do wymogów szkolnych, więc idealnie wpisywał się w ramy. Lubił uczyć się nowych rzeczy i tworzyć. Z reguły to, co mu dusza zagrała. 

Miał kilka godzin teorii na auli, dlatego zagospodarował sobie ten nudny czas rysowaniem. Kto zabroni tworzyć studentowi sztukę? Ze względu na to, że nadal był przejęty znajomością z Barnesem to właśnie on został ujęty na jednym z jego wielu szkiców, które nosił przy sobie. 

Naszkicował tyle ile zapamiętał z jego wyglądu. Przede wszystkim rysy twarzy. Nie mógł ukryć, że według niego chłopak był przystojny i to w szczególności chciał najbardziej uwydatnić na rysunku. Dodawał szczegóły po kolei tak jak je sobie przypominał i w efekcie wyszło mu naprawdę nie najgorzej. Podrasuje to po kolejnym spotkaniu, które jak ustalił rano, miało być jeszcze tego samego dnia. 

Nie wiedział czy najlepszym pomysłem było to, aby chłopak przyszedł pod budynek jego szkoły, ale jakoś tak się umówili. Dopiero potem się nad tym zastanawiał czy to na pewno dobry pomysł. Głupio jednak było to potem zmieniać.

Ucieszył się mimo to bardzo, widząc go, gdy tylko skończył zajęcia. Było to wręcz ukojenie dla jego oczu i aż musiał się uśmiechnąć sam do siebie. Ciekawe czy nie wyglądał dla niego jak debil… w końcu miał przewieszoną na ramieniu wielka teczkę, która jeszcze trochę i jego samego by przerosła. Uroki chodzenia do ASP, choć to chyba odrobinę jego wina, że jest mały i wygląda jak nieszczęście. Mimo to miał wrażenie, że nie przeszkadza to chłopakowi. 

-Cześć – rzucił z półuśmiechem szatyn, gdy blondyn podszedł odpowiednio blisko do niego by móc się przywitać. 

-Tym razem to ja się spóźniłem. Musiałem porozmawiać z profesorem a propos mojej pracy, więc trochę mi to zajęło.

-Myślę, że jesteśmy teraz kwita – obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w stronę przejścia dla pieszych. – Zaproponowałbym kino, ale chyba jesteś zbyt obładowany. Jadłeś coś? Może pizzeria?

-Idealnie. Nie miałem zbytnio czasu cokolwiek zjeść – Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko, idąc obok niego. – Pójdziemy do tego baru, o którym ostatnio wspominałeś? Bierzemy hawajską na pół?

-Jednak już mnie znasz – zaśmiał się lekko chłopak, prowadząc go do pizzerii, która jak się okazało była niedaleko od akademii blondyna. Nigdy jednak nie zagłębiał się w tej okolicy by wiedzieć, jakie bary znajdują się w zakątkach ulic. Raczej zwiedzał takie miejsca tylko by bić się z kimś, a to przecież mało turystyczna czynność.

Zamówili pizzę, rozsiedli się wygodnie i znowu mogli rozmawiać. Tym razem było o wiele przyjemniej i bez większego skrępowania zaczynali rozmowy na różne tematy. Najpierw o tym jak spędzili dzień, potem o ASP. Bucky nie mógł nie skomentować, jakie ma poglądy na temat tego rodzaju studentów, ale wyraził swoją chęć zobaczenia jakichś prac blondyna. Dlatego dostał zaproszenie na wystawę, która miała odbyć się za miesiąc.

Steve nie chciał pokazywać mu żadnych swoich prac, jakie miał przy sobie, a na pewno nie szkicu, który narysował na zajęciach. Co za wstyd! 

-A ty, czym się zajmujesz? Nie wspominałeś o tym? – zagaił w trakcie jedzenia blondyn, przełykając w międzyczasie kawałki pizzy.

-Pracuję na pół etatu w warsztacie samochodowym, a resztę czasu poświęcam na pomoc mamie, która jest księgową. Tak w ramach tego, że nigdy nie chciałem pracować w tym zawodzie i trochę ją zawiodłem. Ale co innego jest trochę pomóc, a pracować przy papierkach na pełny etat. Nie chciałbym żeby zrobił się ze mnie na starość łysy sknera, który tylko liczy cyferki – machnął ręką z szerokim uśmiechem. – Chyba mam inne priorytety. A ty chcesz się zajmować już do końca obrazami czy znajdziesz sobie coś bardziej nowoczesnego?

-Najbardziej lubię malować, ale wiem, że teraz trzeba być wybitnym by w ogóle móc coś z tego mieć. Myślę, że przeniosę się na dodatkowe zajęcia z grafiki w kolejnym semestrze. Będzie w tym większa przyszłość. 

-Naprawdę nie możesz mi czegoś tam pokazać? Na przykład, co tam w tej wielkiej teczce trzymasz? – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco Bucky, na co Steve aż się speszył.

-Nie ma mowy. To jeden z obrazów, który będzie na wystawie. Jeżeli ci go pokażę to nie przyjdziesz.

Blondyn wiedział, że chłopak i tak by przyszedł, ale po co ma pokazywać coś co jest jeszcze nieskończone? Z resztą… nie uważał, że to w ogóle zasługuje na czyjąkolwiek uwagę. Wystawia kilka obrazów tylko, dlatego że profesor go zgłosił. Sam z siebie by tego nie zaproponował.

-Przyjdę. Wiesz o tym. Pewnie twierdzisz jak zwykle, że jesteś słaby, co? – faktycznie szatyn mocno go już znał.- Nie musisz się przejmować. Na wystawy nie dają jakichś bzdetów. Zakładam, że będę pod wrażeniem.

-Żebyś tylko się za bardzo nie napalił na to. To tylko dwa krajobrazy… i mam jeszcze zrobić obraz z namalowanym jakimś człowiekiem. Mam mało czasu, brak pomysłu oraz ewentualnego modela. Będę chyba musiał z tego zrezygnować. W dodatku muszę się wpasować w temat przewodni wystawy. To znaczy… pokazać na różne sposoby świetność naszego kraju – westchnął głośno, gdy skończył mówić to na jednym wydechu. 

Chyba zaczynało go to przerastać. Nie lubił mieć z góry narzuconych terminów i motywów przewodnich, a czas się nie wydłużał. Nie lubił takich stresujących sytuacji. W końcu chciał wypaść jak najlepiej. 

-Zawsze mogę ci pomóc. W sumie nie wiem, w jaki sposób…, ale jakby, co… to wiesz, do kogo pisać. Nie znam się na sztuce prawie wcale. Właściwie to wcale… Prawie to byłoby za dużo powiedziane- obracał w palcach nieużywany do tej pory sztuciec, który i tak po chwili wypuścił z dłoni ze skrzywieniem. Wyglądał jakby znowu zabolała go zabandażowana ręka. Pochylił się, aby podnieść z podłogi widelec i odłożył go na stół obok pustego już talerza.

-Nie byłeś z tym u lekarza, co?

-Oj daj spokój… przecież nic mi nie jest. 

-Właśnie widzę – Steven pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. – Dzielny chłopiec nie powinien narzekać na ból.

-Dokładnie. Wyjąłeś mi to z ust – Bucky rozluźnił się na te słowa i obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem. 

Steve po chwili zamyślenia uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i powiedział z dumą:  
-Chyba właśnie poddałeś mi pomysł na obraz i gdybyś chciał nawet rola dla ciebie by się znalazła, Bucky. 

-Czyżbym miał zostać twoją muzą, która daje ci natchnienie? To trochę krępujące jakby tak o tym pomyśleć, ale świetnie, że pomogłem. Tylko wyjaśnij mi jak ja ci pomysł poddałem? – przeczesał palcami swoje tym razem rozpuszczone włosy i odgarnął je z czoła. 

-To nie jest teraz ważne. Zobaczysz. Masz jutro czas?

-Cały dzień specjalnie dla ciebie, mój ty wspaniały artysto… Ale naprawdę wolałbym wiedzieć na co się piszę. 

-Zostaniesz moim modelem. Idealnie nadajesz się na mój pomysł – przyznał z lekkim rumieńcem chłopak. Na szczęście światło w barze było przyciemnione, więc była duża szansa, że Bucky tego nawet nie zauważył.

-Zgoda.

I wszystko było już ustalone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znalazłam czas by napisać kolejną część. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. :)
> 
> Dziękuję mojej przyjaciółce, która wiernie czyta i wyłapuje moje głupie błędy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tym sposobem Steve zagospodarował sobie cały dzień specjalnie na namalowanie nowego obrazu. 

Przygotował różnego rodzaju sztalugi, pędzle, pełno farb i jakieś pomniejsze przyrządy, które mogły mu się przydać. Wybrał wszystko, co było mu potrzebne po dłuższym przemyśleniu. Każda z rzeczy była ważna. Płótno odpowiednio przygotowane na tę okazję, odcienie emulsji, włosie pędzli. Detale są najważniejsze.

Czuł się bardzo podekscytowany. Trudno było powiedzieć czy to dlatego, że ktoś chciał mu pozować, czy to dlatego, iż był to Bucky. W sumie nie wiedział czy jego propozycja była w porządku. Realnie nie znał go długo. Co to są dwa spotkania? Właściwie to nic specjalnego, jednak na uczelni musiał malować nieznajomych modeli… Może po prostu przesadzał. Wydawało mu się to strasznie intymne.

Wiedział jednak wewnętrznie, że wszystkie te rozmowy, które odbył z chłopakiem przez komputer naprawdę pozwoliły mu zbliżyć się do niego. Właśnie z tego powodu nie czuł się obco w jego towarzystwie albo przynajmniej nie było to tak mocno odczuwalne. 

Uśmiechał się na samą myśl, że chłopak zgodził się mu pomóc. To było zbyt piękne. Cieszył się jak nastolatka i nie mógł tego zdzierżyć. Aż poszedł zrobić sobie kawę i uspokoić się. Czuł się jakby miał zaraz zacząć podskakiwać. Może to dlatego, że nie miał wielu znajomych? Ten był wyjątkowy.

Mieli spotkać się w jego domu koło jedenastej rano. Była już jedenasta trzydzieści, a Bucky nadal się nie pojawiał. Steve nie był zdziwiony. Umiejscowienie jego działki nie było zbyt logiczne. Zakładał, że chłopak po prostu zgubił się na osiedlu domków jednorodzinnych. I tak właśnie było. W końcu otrzymał smsa z informacją, że szatyn już zupełnie zgłupiał pomiędzy uliczkami. 

Nie był jednak daleko, dlatego Steve poinstruował go telefonicznie, gdzie ma iść. Tym sposobem facet znalazł się pod drzwiami dosłownie dziesięć minut później. 

-To było prostsze niż myślałem – stwierdził na dzień dobry Barnes, widząc chłopaka stojącego w drzwiach wejściowych. 

-Trzeba było od razu zadzwonić – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Steven, na co chłopak zaśmiał się.

-Chciałeś mi odebrać resztkę honoru?… Wiesz tego od orientowania się w terenie. I tak przegrałem… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłem tak blisko i ani razu nie przyszło mi na myśl, aby skręcić w tę uliczkę- wszedł do budynku i rozejrzał się. – Ładnie urządzone. Mam krzyczeć ‘ dzień dobry’?

-Nie… nikogo nie ma w domu prócz nas. Mama wróci dopiero po osiemnastej- uśmiechnął się Steve.- Chcesz herbaty, kawy, cokolwiek innego?

-Nope. Najwyżej później poproszę… wytłumaczysz mi w końcu ten swój niesamowity pomysł? Byłem ciekaw cały czas. 

-Spokojnie. Zaraz się dowiesz – blondyn poszedł w kierunku drzwi do piwnicy, gdzie znajdował się jego niewielki pokój artystyczny. Niewielki, bo był zagracony różnymi rzeczami, których chłopak mógł dawno się pozbyć, ale odczuwał do nich pewnego rodzaju sentyment. –Zaczynamy od razu?

-Tak. Pewnie potrwa to sporo czasu i na pewno nie jeden dzień.

-Zrobię zdjęcia na wypadek, gdybyś nie mógł przyjść jeszcze raz. Wtedy skorzystam z nich –wyjaśnił chłopak i machnął ręką. – Moja pracownia. 

-Oh-szatyn wydał z siebie krótki dźwięk i uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując palcem na zbiór rysunków ze stolika i kilku obrazach zawieszonych na ścianie. – Ty je robiłeś? Świetne.

-Dzięki… - obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem Steve nieznacznie rumieniąc się. Rzadko, kiedy pokazywał innym swoje prace, a tym rzadziej był przez ich istnienie chwalony. 

Wziął w ręce zawiniątko, które uprzednio leżało na niezaśmieconym krześle i podał je chłopakowi, mówiąc:

-Włóż to na siebie. Tylko proszę… nie popsuj. To pamiątka rodzinna. 

-Jasne – odpakował papier i otworzył szerzej oczy.- Mam robić za żołnierza? Czy to w porządku skoro to pamiątka rodzinna?

Mundur niewątpliwie był już stary i sporo przeszedł. Mniej więcej w kolorze, który można było określić, jako khaki. Wyglądał na uniform spadochroniarza z II Wojny Światowej i po dłuższych oględzinach niewątpliwie nim był.

-Dziadek był w armii. Chciałbym narysować trochę odwrotną wizję świetności Ameryki. W końcu to nie tylko ładne widoki, ale historia, smutek i ofiary – wyjaśnił poważnym głosem blondyn. – Chciałbym zwrócić na to uwagę podczas wystawy. 

-Faktycznie z ciebie artysta. Nawet bym na to nie wpadł. Szybciej bym narysował Empire State Building… przepraszam. Przecież nie narysowałbym. Nie umiem – jakby nigdy nic zaczął rozpinać guziki swojej koszuli, czym spowodował kolejną falę ciepła na policzkach blondyna.

-Na górze jest łazienka jak chcesz się przebrać – powiedział jakby nigdy nic Steve i poszedł dalej przygotowywać farby, próbując skupić się na czymś innym, niż na przebierającym się kolesiu. Najśmieszniejsze było to, że Bucky zignorował tę uwagę i po prostu zmienił ciuchy w piwniczce. 

-Już –powiedział w końcu chłopak, stojąc niedaleko, za plecami młodego artysty. Jego ubrania leżały w kącie pomieszczenia, a raczej były porozrzucane po tym skrawku podłogi. Cóż…, jak kto woli.- Muszę przyznać, że prawie jak szyty na miarę. 

-Przynajmniej nie będziesz miał problemu z jego noszeniem – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Steve, stawiając puste krzesło przed niezagraconą niczym ścianą. – Siadaj. Proszę żebyś nie ruszał się za bardzo. 

Szatyn usiadł na krześle po swojemu. Oczywiście blondyn zrujnował to po niedługiej chwili. Ustawił go skrzywionego na krześle, jakby zaraz miał z niego spaść, z ręką luźno opadającą wzdłuż nogi krzesła.

-Wytrzymaj tak, chociaż pół godziny, dobrze? Zrobię wstępny szkic – chwycił za aparat, ustawiając go odpowiednio. 

-Czy mam jakoś specjalnie się uśmiechać czy coś? Znaczy… mam wrażenie, że tutaj raczej nie powinienem się uśmiechać… Rozumiesz pewnie, o co mi chodzi… I bandaż. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza.

-Pustka w oczach, melancholia. Te sprawy. Postaraj się albo sam wykażę się swoimi wyobrażeniami. A co do bandaża. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pasuje idealnie – wtedy, gdy szatyn przybrał już odpowiedni wyraz twarzy Steven zrobił mu kilka zdjęć pod różnymi kątami. 

Po kolejnej krótkiej wymianie zdań zabrał się po prostu za robotę. Tyle ile udało mu się namalować, tyle miał. Rozważania a propos kolorów, sposobu wykonania i kilku innych drobiazgów, sporo mu zajęły. Na tyle, że zleciały minimum cztery godziny w milczeniu, gdzie słychać było tylko wyciskanie farb na paletę czy ciche pociągnięcia pędzla.

Steven był pod wrażeniem, że Bucky nie skarży się na niewygodną pozycję, czy inne takie. Nawet miał wrażenie, że chłopak nie odzywa się tylko, dlatego by na pewno mu nie przeszkadzać. To było naprawdę miłe. Choć miał nadzieję, że ten czas się wydłuży.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za zwłokę.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakby ktoś pytał to...  
> Cześć. Powrót. Może na dłużej.  
> Bez korekty, mój korektor ma egzamin ustny z angielskiego. Potem się tym zajmie.
> 
> EDIT: Już się zajęła.
> 
> 1 komentarz = lecimy dalej

Znacie to uczucie, kiedy jesteście blisko czegoś, ale nie wiecie czego? Nie pamiętacie co dokładnie się zdarzyło, jak to się działo… Cokolwiek. Możecie jedynie patrzeć się w jeden punkt i kontemplować o swoim stanie, bądź punkcie.  
Jaki może być punkt pytacie? Kolorowy… ciemny… Może punkt jest po prostu niczym bądź elementem jakiejś układanki? Układanki? Co może tworzyć ta układanka? Może jedną całość.  
Jaka może być całość? Piękna, pretensjonalna albo paskudna i obleśna. Każdy uważa inaczej, każdy ma inne spostrzeżenia na temat otaczającej rzeczywistości, więc czy aby na pewno to na co właśnie patrzył Steve będzie odpowiednie? Żeby coś odniosło sukces musi być odpowiednio wyważone.  
Czy jego obraz był odpowiedni dla każdego? Czy był przystępny dla odbiorców? A może to nie o to chodzi… może ważna jest sama idea i emocje płynące w obrazie, poza obraz oraz do obrazu. Zawsze mówi się, że najpiękniejsze dzieło to takie, które wypływa z artysty, z jego serca. Czy to właśnie było to? Czy to nie było zbyt oklepane? A może miał pewne wątpliwości, których nie potrafił wyjaśnić albo określić w taki sposób jaki chciał.  
Może z obrazem jest wszystko w porządku… a to artysta przechodzi chwilę załamania? Załamania? Czy załamanie to odpowiednie słowo? Czy to po prostu czas sprawdzenia czy jest się dobrym artystą? To TO wyzwanie, o którym wszyscy mówili? Coś co będzie jednocześnie piękne, ale twórca będzie miał wątpliwości…  
Minęły kolejne minuty, gdy Steven wpatrywał się w swój obraz, który jeszcze pełnoprawnym obrazem tak naprawdę nie był.  
Miał towarzystwo poprzedniego dnia. Nowy, nie do końca, kolega użyczył mu siebie, aby mógł zobrazować swoją wizję na odpowiednim modelu, który wręcz grzeszył wtedy urodą nieskazitelną. Tak właśnie teraz mógł to określić. Jego szkic miał w sobie coś co przeszkadzało mu w odbiorze. Czyżby za bardzo skupił się na samym towarzyszu a nie temacie? To było dla niego takie dziwne… nie zdarzało mu się takie coś. Wielokrotnie szkicował ludzi, którzy „oddawali” swoje ciało dla studentów ASP na zajęciach. Nie miał tego problemu z nimi. Czy to mężczyzna psuł jego wizję? Ten konkretny? Czy chodziło tutaj o urodę? Czy może po prostu mężczyzna miał tę konkretną emocję albo zachowanie w sobie, które Steve umieścił na obrazie?  
Nie umiał odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania. Nurtowało go to od momentu, kiedy wrócił po obiedzie do swojej pracowni, a mężczyzny już nie było. Niby miał zostać dłużej, ale spieszyło mu się. Steve i tak był wdzięczny z powodu jego obecności. W końcu to była nieoceniona pomoc. Mimo to chłopak nie wiedział, czy kontynuować malunek. Musiał to przetrawić.  
Podniósł telefon do twarzy, aby wyraźniej zobaczyć zdjęcie, które zrobił mężczyźnie. Gdyby poddać je odpowiedniej obróbce naprawdę mógłby przypominać zranionego żołnierza z tą iskierką w oku. Przerzucił palcem fotkę, aby obejrzeć kilka kolejnych.  
Nagle zaśmiał się krótkim śmiechem połączonym z zakłopotaniem. Zrobił mężczyźnie fotkę, gdy ten uśmiechnął się do aparatu, choć nie zmieniał pozycji. Głupi… Nie powinien tak jednak myśleć. Nie byli w dostatecznie bliskiej relacji, aby mógł tak nawet o nim myśleć. Steve niespecjalnie lubił nadwyrężać zaufanie swoich znajomych, tym bardziej nowych. Powinien każdego traktować z szacunkiem, nawet jeśli na żarty. Chociaż czy tak naprawdę „głupi” zrobi komuś krzywdę? Trudno stwierdzić. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.  
Znowu się zaśmiał. Myślał nad głupotami cały ten czas. Powinien się zdecydowanie ogarnąć. Inaczej nie poradzi sobie ze skończeniem swojej pracy na odpowiednim dla siebie poziomie, ani tym bardziej pielęgnować znajomość z kimkolwiek.  
Wysłał mężczyźnie zdjęcie, które wcześniej zrobił mu, aby mieć możliwość dalszego tworzenia. Oczywiście wybrał do wysłania te „mniej udane”, gdzie model postanowił coś popsuć swoim ładnym uśmiechem. Skoro i tak miał numer faceta to mms nie zrobi mu większej krzywdy, a na pewno szybko otrzyma wiadomość. Tak też było jak się spodziewał. Po czym wnioskować? Szybka wiadomość zwrotna.  
_„Widzisz jaki ze mnie przystojny model. Klasa sama w sobie.”_  
Steven pokręcił lekko głową na boki z uśmiechem. Czego mógł się spodziewać? Na pewno nie bardziej wyrafinowanej wiadomości. Te, które najwyżej mógł otrzymywać w e-mailu... Tam starali się jak najlepiej się poznać, w jak najbardziej formalny sposób. To zaś miejsce to inna bajka. Nie trzeba było się wysilać, gdy już się dostatecznie znali, a przynajmniej na tyle, że blondyn wpuścił go do własnego domu. Choć wiadomo… męskie relacje zawsze były znacznie luźniejsze niż damskie. Mężczyźni zawsze mogli o siebie znacznie bardziej zadbać, nawet w sposób bardziej fizyczny. Pięść zawsze służyła pomocą, gdyby nowy znajomy okazał się ewentualnym zagrożeniem. Wiadomo jednak, że Bucky był nieszkodliwym i fajnym kolesiem. Steve się go nie obawiał, w końcu znali się już jakiś czas.  
_„Nie jestem pewny, czy chciałbym to kończyć i czy jest to odpowiednie na wystawę.”_  
Musiał to przyznać facetowi, nie umiał zbytnio zostawiać takich informacji dla siebie. Tym bardziej, że już długi czas siedział na krześle, opierając się o jego tył i gapiąc na „obraz”.  
Podniósł po chwili kolejny raz telefon nieco na wysokość twarzy. Wiadomości jeszcze nie było, ale to nic. Ciekawe czy mężczyzna będzie w jakiś sposób na niego zły… Może nie. Miał taką nadzieję. Chłopak miał nadwyrężone ramię, a ten go wykorzystywał w niewygodnej pozie do szkicu… Mógł o tym pomyśleć wcześniej, a nie po fakcie. Wiadomo jak to działa.  
_„Teraz masz wątpliwości?”_ – nadeszło po niedługiej chwili, gdy nadal patrzył na ekran.  
_„Nie zostanę Twoją muzą?_  
_Wiesz… nie zmuszam Cię do użycia tego, ale wisisz mi obiad.”_ \- kolejne.  
_„Nie było zbyt wygodne, ale znośnie. Przynajmniej nie musiałem się aż tak męczyć.”_  
_„Ile płacą za taką pracę na ASP? Może dorobię.”_  
Na ostatnią wiadomość Steve głośno zaśmiał się. To nie byłoby głupie dla chłopaka. Chętnie wzięliby go tam na jakieś zajęcia. Każdy dodatkowy człowiek na ćwiczenia jest dobrym pomysłem, ale po co chłopaka mieszać w takie sprawy?... Znaczy… Steve poczuł jakąś dziwną presję w tym momencie.  
Spojrzał na obraz. Podobało mu się to coś w nim… W czym? W obrazie. Ta iskierka w tężyźnie, którą ujął na szkicu. Chyba chciał go dokończyć. Czuł w sobie także samolubną potrzebę, aby nie informować o tym kolesia, bo jeszcze by się zdecydował na to, a wtedy jego „muza” mogłaby nie być już jego. Czuł się z takim zachowaniem głupio, ale jednak nie aż tak, żeby to zaniechać.  
_„Drobniaki. Nie opłaca się, a sporo czasu to zajmuje.”_ \- odpisał mu w końcu po tym krótkim dość zastanowieniu w sobie. – _„Kiedy chcesz ten obiad? Mogę coś ugotować, jeśli miałbyś ochotę albo typowo amerykański grill. Jest ładna pogoda. Mam jakieś mięso i grill.”_  
_„Będę za półtorej godziny. Wolisz zwykłe czy smakowe piwo?”_  
I tak właśnie umówił się na kolejne spotkanie. Czy był zadowolony? Bardzo. Wstał z miejsca, złapał obraz, schował go do szafy tak aby się nie zniszczył, po czym postanowił wyczyścić grill zanim mężczyzna przyjdzie. Chwilę przed jego przybyciem zacznie już rozpalać grill, żeby nie trzeba było czekać. Tak, to jest bardzo dobry pomysł. Tak zrobi.


End file.
